Striptease For Me Baby
by Lauren Eliza
Summary: It's Julian's birthday. And Brooke's got a special surprise planned just for him. A little bit of Valentine's fun! BRULIAN, one-shot.


_In a house by the tracks_

_I want, I want you back_

_In a dress that's faded black_

_I want you, I want you back_

_All the ways my mother taught me how_

_I want, I want you now_

_In any place you'll allow_

_I want you now, I want you now_

"Happy birthday, babe", she said that morning as he woke up. She was already perfectly dressed, and carried a tray of his favourite breakfast foods. "I made you breakfast," she continued, knowing that he loved to eat in bed with her.

"But you're already dressed," he pouted.

"I know," she replied cheekily. "I've got things to do today. So I made your breakfast and now I'm heading out for a bit."

"I only get breakfast as a present?" he complained jokingly.

"Of course not!" she exclaimed. "Why do you think I'm going out?"

"Oh, right," he said, giving her his famous grin. "I guess I'll let you go, then."

"Umn-hmn," she said as she walked out of the room. "Enjoy your breakfast."

As he watched her walk away, Julian knew he was a lucky, lucky man. The whole world knew that Brooke Davis was beautiful. They knew she was a gifted designer, a smart businesswoman, and mature beyond her years. But not everyone knew just how wonderful she was, making him breakfast in bed on his birthday and then leaving him to eat it alone. What other woman had the confidence and ability to tease a man in that way? He shook his head and began to eat. She made a damn good breakfast, too.

_It's never very hard staying true_

_When I'm staying true to you_

_And your kiss is all I think about_

_The proof is in your moves and your grooves_

_And the little things you do_

_And the silly things you laugh about_

They'd been together for nearly six months now. He'd chosen to relocate to Tree Hill for her. She had considered L.A, but as always, being a mother to Sam came first, and Brooke hadn't wanted to pull her out of school and move her across the country. She had also been reluctant to leave her friends behind. Julian had understood: he wasn't leaving too much behind in L.A, and he had fit himself into the Tree Hill world quite well. After her initial suspicion wore off, Peyton had accepted both his presence in the town and his role as Brooke's significant other with good grace. After the movie had been canned and Julian gave up purposely antagonizing him, Lucas had proved a good friend as well. He had friends and a family here now. He was thankful for both every day.

His phone rang, startling him from his thoughts.

"Hey, you," he said.

"Purple or red?" she asked breathlessly.

"Wait, what?" he replied in confusion.

"Just answer the question, Julian," she demanded. "Purple or red?"

"Umn, purple, I guess," he answered, still puzzled.

"Okay. Love you. Bye," she said, and hung up.

He was tempted to call her back but he could tell that she was busy. Besides, he loved surprises, and he knew that whatever she had planned couldn't be a bad thing for him.

Two minutes later, his phone rang again. This time it was Lucas calling.

"Hey, man, happy birthday," he said.

"Thanks, Luke. What's up?' Julian asked.

"I don't really know. Peyton just called me and told me you have to get out of the house. I could hear Brooke laughing in the background."

"I guess I should take it seriously, then."

"Probably a good idea," Lucas agreed. "I'm heading over to Nate's to hang out, have a beer on the porch, why don't you join us there and let the girls have their fun?"

"Alright. I'll see you in a bit," Julian replied and then hung up.

Brooke made Peyton enter her house first, to ensure that Julian had already left.

"He's not here," Peyton called from the living room, where she had seated herself on the couch.

"You're sure?" Brooke asked, peeking her head nervously around the door frame.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Peyton said. "What's the big deal, anyways?"

"It's his birthday," Brooke said, as if that explained everything.

"Yes, and?" Peyton questioned.

"I'm treating him to a birthday surprise," Brooke smiled, gesturing at the shopping bag she held in her other hand.

"Okay, yeah, I figured as much from the impromptu lingerie shopping trip," Peyton said. "But why isn't he allowed to be here now?"

"Because I've got to get things ready and he can't see. He has to come in after it's all set up," Brooke exclaimed.

"And Sam?" Peyton inquired.

"Haley's picking her up after school, she's spending the night there," Brooke said smugly.

"How does she feel about being kicked out of the house so you can have a night alone with Julian?" Peyton asked curiously.

"It was her idea," Brooke admitted.

The two friends shared a laugh at the nerve of Brooke's adopted teenage daughter, before Peyton declared that she was too pregnant and tired to help Brooke set up, so she left her to it with a lascivious wink.

Brooke spent the next hour getting the house ready. She liked to think of it as party planning, something she specialized in, except that the party had an exclusive guest list with only two names on it. When everything was arranged to her satisfaction, she called Julian again.

"Hi," she said. "You can come home now."

"Thanks," he said drily. "I'm not so sure I should come crawling back so easily."

"Trust me, you won't regret it," she said, her voice full of promise.

"Oh yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered. "Oh, yeah."

"I'll be home soon, then," he said.

"Can't wait," she said.

When he arrived home, Julian was surprised to notice that the door was locked. Hoping that everything was alright, he fumbled for his keys and let himself in. Little did he know that that had been part of Brooke's plan, the noise from his keys acting as an alert to his presence.

He walked into the living room, which was illuminated by countless candles placed all around and a flickering fire.

"Hey," she said from her place on the couch.

He could only stare. She was stretched out in an artfully sexily way, wearing the most tantalizing dark purple teddy he had ever seen.

"Purple was a good choice," he murmured as he gazed at her.

"I think so too," she replied, getting up and stretching luxuriously to give him a better view. He took a few steps forward and met her halfway, their lips crashing together with a fiery sweetness that always amazed him, no matter how many times he had kissed her in the past six months. She moaned softly and wrapped her arms around his neck, bearing him down to the couch, where he explored the contours of her scanty outfit with his hands and lips. After a few minutes, she pulled away, breathing heavily, and smiled at him in the flickering light. She got up again, though he tried to keep her close, and walked slowly over to the stereo, flipping through CDs as he watched her hungrily.

"You're too far away," he complained.

"Wait," she said, sending him a mischievous look from her glittering hazel eyes.

She picked a CD and put in it, but didn't yet hit play. Turning to face him, she smiled again, prompting a grinning response. He still didn't quite know what was going on, but he was liking it so far.

"So you know, when we first started this thing, you were always talking about what I must have been like in high school," she said.

"Brooke, I told you, I'm sorry," he began, but she cut him off with a laugh.

"Even though I yelled at you for it, you weren't entirely wrong," she replied. "I wouldn't say sex was my only interest, but I did tell you I made it popular."

"Okay," he said, still puzzled.

"So in honour of who I used to be, and in honour of you getting another year older," she said, and hit play.

_I called, you came_

_I called, you came_

_It seems to be our only way_

_I'll be dreaming of the kissing that I'm missing_

_Truly wishing that you'd listen_

_When I sweetly ask you to_

_Striptease for me baby_

A grin even bigger than usual spread across Julian's face as she slowly began to move to the music, her movements sensual and confident.

"This is the best birthday present ever," he told her as she pulled the strap of her teddy down one shoulder.

"I know," she said. "Happy birthday, Julian Baker."

_All the ways you've never ever had_

_I want, I want you bad_

_You know I'd never make you sad_

_I want you bad, I want you bad_

_As if I never said the worst_

_I want, I want you first_

_The only thing that can quench my thirst_

_I want you first, I want you first_

_It's never very hard staying true_

_When I'm staying true to you_

_And your kiss is all I think about_

_The proof is in your moves and your grooves_

_And the little things you do_

_And the silly things you laugh about_

_I called, you came_

_I called, you came_

_It seems to be our only way_

_I'll be dreaming of the kissing that I'm missing_

_Truly wishing that you'd listen_

_When I sweetly ask you to_

_Striptease for me baby_


End file.
